Today, website editing has become a state-of-the-art process for editors to create appealing websites for end-users. In order to keep websites and web pages current, regular update and maintenance, and often very minor changes, are required. However, in order to guarantee high quality of the updated web pages, these pages normally undergo a standardized quality assurance process.
A/B testing is a method of comparing two versions of a web page against each other to determine which version performs better. Thus, A/B testing may provide means to test or verify whether or not a given site or modification of a web page or website is accepted and works for the end-users or customers. The impact of changes to the given web page on the user experience may be significant if there is a direct relationship to revenue streams for the hosting company and/or an e-commerce vendor.